Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel
by It's Just Matt
Summary: Sequel to The Stealth Assassins. Kenji, Long, and the rest of the group must defeat a legend come to life the legend of the fallen angel.
1. Paradise Lost

Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This story is set after Bloody Roar 3, but before Bloody Roar 4. Some parts of the story may (in order to understand) require you to have played Bloody Roar 3. The story is written as if Yugo defeated Xion, and Kenji gave the Tabula to Gado.  
Reader's Note

Chapter One-Paradise Lost

Professer's Log: 089  
Finally! We have successfully cloned a human being. Tylon will finally recieve the recognition it deserves for it's restless work. Maybe our team will get the recognition they deserve. The subjects as of two hours ago appears to be fine. All vital signs are normal, and both of the subjects are fine. I hope to revolutionize the world of science with our achievments in genetics, but I fear my assistant has the wrong ambitions. He already wants to attempt instant cell replication. "Babies are useless to us", he constantly remarks. As long as I am head of the Genetics Department, Dr. Busuzima will not lead any experiments.

Professer's Log: 130  
The subjects are beginning to show attributes similar to (Censored by Tylon)'s. Hair and eye color are the same, but Busuzima only cares if they will posses his fighting ability. I have my suspicions about him. I think he's planning overthrow me as head of the department.

It was the first day of Christmas break, Kenji and Uriko were faintly celebrating by taking a walk through the winter snow. Uriko looked at Kenji as they walked, "So where's Taku?".

Kenji looked up, "I think he's with Hina, their at her house".

Uriko smiled, "and Eddy?"

"He's with Aria, they went out", Kenji kept walking until suddenly he was pushed down by Uriko. Kenji sat up in the snow, "Hey! What was that for?"

Uriko jumped down with him, "Oh come on, you've never made snow angels?". She flopped onto the snow and commenced to flap her arms and legs. She looked up at Kenji who was watching her, "OK you have to do it too, you need a snow angel".

Kenji smiled, "No I don't, I have one right here".

Uriko sat up, "That's so corny". She balled up some snow in her hand and threw it at him.

"Hey now!", Kenji laughed. They chased each other through the snow, tossing snowballs at one another. This battle ended as Uriko tackled her opponent brought him to the ground with her arms around him.

Uriko and Kenji returned to Yugo's house. Upon entering Kenji found his close friend, Gado, hurt and injured, laying on the couch. Kenji and Uriko rushed to his side. "Gado, are you OK!", Uriko asked sympatheticly curious.

Gado turned his head to look at his young comrades. "I'm fine. As long as the Tabula is safe".

Long walked out from the other room followed by Alice and Yugo. "Yes. I doubt he'll be able to take it with all of us on gaurd".

Kenji turned to him, "It's Xion! He's returned?".

Long shook his head, "No, the Unborn had nothing to do with this. It was a legendary creature known as Stoic".

"Stoic. Have I heard that name before?", Uriko looked up with her hand on her head.

Long took a seat on one of the counter stools, "Stoic was what is known as an Arc Angel. His closest friend was banished from paradise and he himself became corrupt with anger. He launched an offensive against the almighty during Heaven's War. He was then banished to Earth to live an eternity amoung humans".

"So why does he need the Tabula? Power?", Kenji asked inquisitively.

"Exactly. Legend tells that the Fallen Angel will bring about the apocalypse. I fear that if he gets a hold on the Tabula, he will". Long concludes his explanation.

"What if he gets the Tabula? Then how do we stop him?", Yugo asked.

Long looked down, "We can't, but I think...Xion can. He has the ability to turn into an Unborn angel, the opposite of Stoic. I believe with help Stoic can be defeated".

Yugo clinched his fist(as always), "Nice! We get Xion over here and we've got this in the bag".

Kenji shook his head, "I don't think that will pan over to well especially with Xion. Do you really think he's going to want to work you?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a bad guy. Damn, I walked right into that one". Yugo said hitting himself on the head.

"We will have to divide into teams," Long began, "Kenji and Yugo are with me, Uriko and Alice are with Gado. We'll go downtown try to Stoic. You two must stay here with Gado and the Tabula".

Kenji followed Long and Yugo outside. Uriko from the living room sent her regards, "Good luck, please come back in one piece".

Kenji smiled, "Don't worry I will".

Long, Kenji, and Yugo were quietly sneaking around downtown knowing fully what was going on, "He's going to destroy the city looking for the Tabula", Kenji noted.

Long looked back at him, "Yes, but a surprise attack is our best chance at holding down a fight with him".

Yugo caught a glimpse of the angel from his vantage point, "No! He's already fighting somebody!"

"What!", Long looked up, shocked. "It's two ninjas, and...yes...I knew it. It's Xion".

End of Chapter One

Next: Chapter Two-The New Dark Order


	2. The New Dark Order

Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This story is set after Bloody Roar 3, but before Bloody Roar 4. Some parts of the story may (in order to understand) require you to have played Bloody Roar 3. The story is written as if Yugo defeated Xion, and Kenji gave the Tabula to Gado.  
Reader's Note

Chapter Two-The New Dark Order

Xion, Takuryu, and Kohryu were fighting Stoic. To Long's amazment they were holding up pretty good. They knocked him back and forth as if he was no trouble at all. Stoic could'nt even put up a fight. The three devious fighters ended their onslaught on the fallen angel. Xion looked down on him with disgust, "You give our kind a bad name". He kicked Stoic in the stomach while he was down.

Stoic looked up at his adversary, "You...ugh..you don't even know how to use it".

"I'll figure it out", Xion said looking around, "So their here".

Yugo rushed out to fight Xion, "You'll never get the Tabula!". He prepared a well aimed punch for Xion's head, but he was quickly knocked down as if close-lined.

Xion laughed, "Ha! With the entire Kato ninja school on my side I can't be stopped".

Kenji jumped out from his hiding spot to help his fallen commrade. "Yugo, are you alright?". He asked helping him up.

"I'm fine they just knocked the wind out of me", Yugo clinched his fist, "You won't get away with this Xion!".

Xion shook his head and grinned, "Cartoon style heroic gestures aren't going to stop and neither are you".

Kenji hung his head in shame of Yugo's childishness. Yugo began fidgeting with his index fingers, "Well it always works for Goku". Kenji shook his low head.

"Enough!", Long rose to the battlefield. He walked slowly and feared nothing, "Xion, you don't know what the Tabula can do. For you know it could kill you. I have it in mind that you don't know the power your dealing with. Why do you want the Tabula so bad? Power? Xion you've defeated the legendary fallen angel with your bare hands, you have enough power".

Stoic looked up from the ground as if surprised by something Long said.

"When you could do so much good for the world, why do you insist on destroying it? Just stop you have more than enough of what you desire". Long concluded his plea to Xion.

The Unborn clapped his hands sarcasticly, "Brilliant speech as always Master Long, but I won't change my ways". Xion narrowed his eyes, "This world and everything in it is mine".

Long took his stance, "Then we'll have to stop you forcefully". He looked at his commrades, "Yugo you take the master ninja, let me worry about Xion".

"Are you sure? I've beaten Xion before, and I can do it again". Yugo exclaimed, sure of himself as always.

Long shook his head, "No, he's already fought you, he knows your attacks. Kenji you'll fight your brother".

Kenji looked at Long, "How did you know?"

"Let's say I have ears in many places", Long replied looking back at Kenji.

Xion's ninja gaurds got ready to fight. Takuryu looked at his brother, opposite on the battlefield, "You won't win this time. I've prepared for this moment". Kohryu took stance and said something in strange dialect. Xion just stood there, "I will tell you again. You can't stop me".

Long narrowed his eyes, "We'll see about that". And with that, the fight began. Kenji and Takuryu attacked at lightning speed. Yugo tried to keep pace with Kohryu as he tried to block Yugo's powerful punches. Xion and Long's fight was a series of clashes. Both fighters seemed an even match. Xion looked up after blocking a kick, "If I'm so powerful, why can't I hit you?"

Long evaded a high kick combo, "Maybe your not trying". He launched a furious offensive.

Xion blocked and dodged, "Better yet, you still have those training weights on".

Kenji and Takuryu were also an even match. Kenji threw all he could at his brother, who dodged using his teleportation technique. Takuryu grinned, "You can't even touch me. I told you I've trained". Just as he was taunting, Kenji came up from behind and took him down with a kick. "Never let your gaurd down".

Long stopped fighting when he noticed that Stoic was gone, "Xion, what happened? He's gone".

"He was smart to run away", Xion said still pumped from fighting.

Suddenly Stoic was behind Takuryu. He grabbed his neck with one hand and put the other over his mouth.

"You fools, with his power I will be strong enough to kill all of you".

Xion turned to Stoic, "I doubt that".

Takuryu became very white, and stuggled to get away. Stoic was now covered in a white siloette. Kenji ran to help his brother, "Takuryu!". He was stopped by Long who knew there was no hope for the ninja.

Takuryu's body fell to the ground, and the white shiloette on Stoic broke off like a thousand shards of glass. Stoic was now smaller like the warrior he had drained of life. His hair was no longer white but now dark blue, he had a giant sword in his right hand, and what looked like a giant cannon grafted to his left hand. Long's eyes got wide, "We have to destroy him. Now!".

Yugo got primed, as did his enemy Kohryu. Kenji, furious for the loss of his brother, was ready to take down the befallen angel. Xion had chosen not to help, he stood leaning against a crumbling building. Stoic, in the middle of all of these fighters, only smirked and said, "This is the end of your planet". Before the fight could begin, faster than anyone, came a stike from the left. Stoic went flying into some rubble.

"Eddy?", Kenji looked around.

"I would'nt miss this", He was now right beside Kenji and ready to fight. Stoic came up and dashed at his attacker. They clashed through the now desolate wasteland, as the others watched.

Long looked confused, "How is it that he can fight Stoic? He's supposed to be nearly invincible. It doesnt make sense".

"I know". Kenji replied, "Something's wrong".

End of Chapter Two

Next Chapter: Enter Vertigo


	3. Enter Vertigo

Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This story is set after Bloody Roar 3, but before Bloody Roar 4. Some parts of the story may (in order to understand) require you to have played Bloody Roar 3. The story is written as if Yugo defeated Xion, and Kenji gave the Tabula to Gado.  
Reader's Note

Side Note: The Goku reference was as in television show(Yugo watches cartoons). I thought it would be funny.

Chapter Three-Enter Vertigo

Eddy and Stoic flew across the battlefield. The angel aimed his cannon at Eddy, and just as it charged Eddy kicked it away. The panther launched a volley of punches and kicks, dominating Stoic with his speed. An explosion suddenly came from Yugo's house. "Alice!", Yugo yelled as he ran as fast as he could. Kenji looked at Long, "Uriko's in trouble".

Long looked back at Stoic and Eddy, "What about them?".

"Don't worry about me", Eddy shouted from a hurricane of attacks, "I got this under control".

Kenji and Long followed Yugo. Within minuets they were at the house. Outside, Gado was lying against a tree. Long ran beside him, "Gado? Are you OK?". His eyes were closed, but he was breathing. Kenji and Yugo went inside to help Uriko and Alice. Alice ran to Yugo, "Did you see him?". Yugo looked puzzled, "Who!".

Uriko interrupted, "The angel, he took the Tabula. Gado tried to fight him, but his injuries...".

"What do you mean? The angel was here?", Kenji asked just as confused as Yugo.

"Impossible", Yugo argued, "We were fighting him when we heard the explosion".

Long walked in, "We've been fighting the wrong angel".

Both Yugo and Kenji looked at him, "What?"

"We have to go, he's got the Tabula", Long went back outside.

Kenji followed as Uriko tried to stop him, "No! Please Kenji, don't go".

He turned to face her, "Uriko, I have to. If we don't stop him we'll all die. I can't lose you". Kenji embraced her, "I've lost too much already".

Uriko began to cry, "Kenji...".

He looked her in the eyes, his arms still around her, "How do you think your mother would feel if you were gone? Me, I don't have a family. No one will miss me when I'm gone".

Uriko held him close as possible, "What are you saying! Your family is right here. We'll miss you, all of us.".

Long broke in, "If we don't go now, it will be too late".

"OK, I'm ready". Kenji hesitantly let go of Uriko, "I'll be back. I promise".

Professor's Log: 157  
Tylon is done for. Dr. Busuzima's radical vison has warped the minds of my former allys. They will turn on me, and destroy everything I've worked for. Busuzima is doing expiriments on his own co-workers. He says he can turn a Human into a Zoanthrope. I heard that he was going to try it on Dr. Steven Goldberg, his new assistant. I will not let my legacy become trash. I intend to escape this insane asylum that was formerly one of the greatest laboratories in the world. (Censored by Tylon) says he will help me escape, but he must stay. I think he has become attatched to the children, after all he's their father. Even if their clones, they still need a father. I can only hope that Busuzima will let them alone...

Yugo, Kenji, and Long arrived at the battlefield. There was nothing there. The only person in sight was Eddy, lying on the ground. Kenji ran to him. "Eddy? Eddy?", he shook him franticly, "Eddy! Come on don't do this!". Kenji hung his head and broke down.

Long put his hand on Kenji's shoulder, "I'm sorry. All I can say is that your friends will always be with you".

"This is my fault. I should have stayed. I got my best friend killed. I got my brother killed. Anyone who gets close to me gets hurt or killed", Kenji said with his head still down, and crying.

"Nonsense!", Long shot back, "You can't blame yourself for everything thats happened. If you can't see that, then your out of hope".

Yugo looked around, "Where's Xion? He was here, he could have helped Eddy".

A pile of rubble suddenly exploded into the air. Out from the debri came Xion. He dusted his coat off. Yugo got tense, "Why did'nt you help Eddy!".

Xion raised an eyebrow in disgust, "I did all I could. I killed Stoic, but...Vertigo. He's a different story."

Long walked over to Xion, "Vertigo? Is that the name of the-".

"Legendary Fallen Angel?", Xion interrupted, "Yes it is."

Kenji looked up from his friends body, "How do you know all of this?".

"Heaven and Hell are exact opposites. For every angel there's a demon. They are complete mirrors of each other, and twisted mirrors at that. Some of the angels and demons live here on Earth. Most of them are'nt a threat. When Vertigo The Infinite, also an Arc Angel, turned on paradise, he was thrown onto Earth. This caused the soul of his opposite to rise to Earth as well. That's the soul that lives inside me. The one I share this body with. The Unborn. With the Tabula, Vertigo has reclaimed all of his original power. Vertigo is the opposite of me. Now he wants to destroy the planet. I don't know why, it won't really help".

"So your a demon?", Kenji asked

Xion cracked his neck, "Yeah. I'm a demon, and I'm the only one with any chance of even fighting Vertigo".

Kenji stood up, "Xion, If your thinking about fighting Vertigo I'm with you".

"Kid, your going to get yourself killed", Xion replied.

"He's right", Long added.

Yugo crossed his arms, "I bet I can take on Vertigo".

"I bet you can't", Xion remarked sitting on the rubble.

"Well, I beat you!", Yugo shot back.

Xion stood up. "I'm not going to sit right here and let the planet be destroyed", he said sarcasticly. He walked down what used to be a street.

"I'm going too", Kenji followed Xion.

"Kenji stop right now!", Yugo commanded.

Kenji turned back and snapped, "He killed my brother! He killed my friend! I'm not going to watch him kill one of you!", Kenji halfway turned back, "If anyone else dies it's going to be me. Long, please take care of the others. I beg you".

End of Chapter Three

Next: Chapter Four-Shades of Evil


	4. Shades of Evil

Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This story is set after Bloody Roar 3, but before Bloody Roar 4. Some parts of the story may (in order to understand) require you to have played Bloody Roar 3. The story is written as if Yugo defeated Xion, and Kenji gave the Tabula to Gado.  
Reader's Note

Chapter Four-Shades of Evil

Xion and Kenji walked throught the desolate street. Kenji looked at Xion, "Why are you evil? Like Long said you could do so much good.".

"I would'nt consider myself evil. I've been labled evil by your side. Only because my views are different", Xion replied.

"Well if your not evil. Why is it that your always on the other side of confrontations?", Kenji asked curiously.

Xion tilted his head, "Mainly because of your friend Yugo. He's too stubborn to cooperate with me. Villians aren't evil, they're misunderstood. The good guys have one thing in mind and the villians have another, so the good guys will stop at nothing to stop the villians just so they can have their way".

"But, you tried to take over the planet", Kenji added.

Xion kept walking, "I...I don't know what was wrong with me. I just...", He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why I did it. I'm done with it though, and it's lame anyway".

Kenji laughed, "Yeah".

Yugo and Long returned home. Alice and Uriko were tending to Gado. Uriko jumped up, worried, "Where's Kenji? Is he OK!".

Yugo sat on one of the bar stools, "I don't know. He's with Xion".

"Xion!", Uriko shouted, "What is he doing with Xion? You know he can't be trusted. What if he kills Kenji!".

"Don't worry. I know he's evil and all, but somehow I think Kenji is OK", Yugo leant back on the counter.

Alice looked up from her nursing, "I don't think Xion's evil at all. Anyone can change, and I think Xion has changed alot".

"Maybe your right", Uriko replied.

Yugo stood up quickly, "Listen to yourselves. He tried to kill all of us. He's pure evil! Why can't you see it?".

"Calm down. Your getting stressed out", Alice told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The Apoculypse is right around the corner, this is no time to be stressed", Yugo went to his room.

Xion and Kenji came up on one building that was unharmed. It was a tall black building with dark windows and at the top stood Vertigo. He looked down on the two fighters, "Xion. So you want to try again? You should know that this time I'll kill you".

Xion looked up at his opponent, "You don't know the full power of the Unborn. But don't worry, you will very soon". Xion transformed into his beast form, the dreaded Unborn. With it's deadly blades the Unborn ran straight up the building, crushing the metal under it's feet.

Kenji followed he swiftly ran up, winning a fight with gravity. Once on top he watched Xion and Vertigo.

Vertigo looked at Kenji, "You brought a child. Good he can watch you die".

Xion roared and the fight began. Vertigo landed the first blow, hitting Xion in the stomach. But he recovered quickly and returned with slashing blade combo, breaking Vertigo's block. Next Xion kicked him right across the face, more insulting than damaging. "That will be the last time you ever touch me", Vertigo said as he lunged at Xion. The fight heated. Every hit could be felt in the air. Vertigo jumped off and landed in the wire structure of a smaller building. Xion followed and they fought until the building collapsed. Kenji looked to see what happened, until suddenly they both burst out from the rubble of the collapsed building. They fought on the ground, throwing each other across the street. Kenji watched as the tension built. Neither one showed any signs of letting up.

Long could feel the power that raged from downtown. It was so great that he could'nt stand the tension. He got up from the couch, "I have to go see what's going on".

Uriko ran beside him, "Me! I'm going too. I need to see if Kenji's ok".

"I see there's no stopping you so, fine. But don't fall behind", Long opened the door.

"Oh, don't worry Master Long. I can hold my own", Uriko made some punching motions.

Long was serious enough to make up for Uriko's foolishness, "Not against Vertigo". Long walked outside followed closely by his pupil.

Both of the fighters had slowed down substantuly. Xion's beast energy was being drained by his fatigue. Xion blocked a series of punches, then he power down and returned to human form. The next punch sent Xion flying down the street. Vertigo calmly walked to him and then kicked him straight up into the air. "You...weren't that strong...like I said...this time I'll...kill you. Kenji felt the anger of losing his brother, then his best friend. It built up in the core of his being, every second that passed doubled his anger. He ran to the edge of the building then jumped off. While in mid-air he transformed into his beast form and aimed his mighty claws at Vertigo. In all of the anger he lost himself, all he could see was red. He slashed away at the angel, dominating him. Kenji returned to human form, his arms covered in blood.

Uriko and Long arrived. "Kenji! Your ok!", Uriko ran to him.

Kenji began to violently punch Vertigo's head. Uriko stopped running, "...Kenji?". Kenji furiously beat Vertigo's brains out. Even after he had shattered the skull, he kept punching. Uriko ran to stop him, "Kenji! What's wrong with you!". She grabbed his arm only to be knocked away by Kenji.

"Get away from me!", Kenji yelled with red eyes, "I'll kill you too!".

Long dashed over to the young boy and kneed him in the chest. Kenji took the blow then grabbed Long's neck and started to squeeze with all of his strength. Long looked into Kenji's blood red eyes. Suddenly Kenji let go and fell to his knees.

"What am I doing!", Kenji said grabbing his hair and fruiously pulled, "What am I doing!".

Long coughed, "Kenji are you ok?".

Kenji was in tears, his eyes began to return to normal, "Why did I hit her! Long! Why did I hit her?".

Long picked Uriko up. "I don't know, but let's hope it doesn't happen again", Long threw her over his back.

Xion came up from his spot on the ground. "Well", He saw Vertigo's mutalated body, "Wow. You did pretty good. Hehe".

"What are you talking about? This is a disaster!", Kenji looked up.

Xion extended his hand, "Don't worry. You did what was right, he killed your friend and your brother. Don't listen to what others say. No matter what you did what was right". Xion helped Kenji up, "Well. I'll see you around kid. Don't take anything from anyone, don't let others control you". Xion walked away.

End of Chapter Four

Next Chapter: Chapter Five-Unstable


	5. Unstable

Bloody Roar III: The Fallen Angel  
  
xXMAttackXx

MadLab

Reader's Note  
This story is set after Bloody Roar 3, but before Bloody Roar 4. Some parts of the story may (in order to understand) require you to have played Bloody Roar 3. The story is written as if Yugo defeated Xion, and Kenji gave the Tabula to Gado.  
Reader's Note

Chapter Five-Unstable

One day later

Kenji waited by Uriko's bed. Uriko began tossing and turning. Kenji watched closely, "Uriko". Kenji spoke quiet enough not to wake her. Uriko slowly opened her eyes.

"Uriko, how do you feel?", Kenji asked.

Uriko sat up, "I...well my head hurts", she felt the bruise, "Ow! What happened? Where is everyone?".

"They're all at my house, your mom too", Kenji said now standing.

Uriko felt her head again, "Well what happened to my head?"

"I hit you", Kenji said looking straight into her eyes.

"What? No, Kenji what really happened?", Uriko asked.

"I'm not lying. You tried to help me and I knocked you aside", Kenji was now on his knees, holding Uriko's hands in his.

"Kenji it's not funny anymore", Uriko said hesitantly.

Kenji jumped up, "There's something wrong with me. Something I can't control. I can't explain it, and I don't know why it happens. I need to get help, someone has to know what's wrong with me."

Uriko began to remember, "Kenji...It's probably from all of the brainwashing...maybe you did'nt know what you were doing".

"No. That's the thing, I remember all of it. I wanted to do it. I don't know why , but it seemed right at the time", Kenji put his head on Uriko's bed.

Uriko began to run her fingers through his hair, "You'll be ok. I know you did'nt mean to do it".

Later that night

Kenji went to Long's homestead in the mountains. He needed to know what was wrong with him.

"Kenji, please come in", Long opened his door. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Kenji sat down, "Yesterday when I lost control, I...I've never felt like that before".

"How exactly did you feel", Long sat down across from Kenji.

Kenji looked at his hands, "Well...I hate to say it...but I felt good. I liked it. Getting the anger out. Even hitting Uriko, I liked all of it. There's seriously something wrong with me. I...I should'nt be doing things like that.".

"This is very serious. If you continue to lose yourself, we might lose you as well", Long pulled a box from under his coffee table. He grabbed a red folder. "I know who can help you. This folder contains an address. At this address you will find Professor Gustov Delenesk, formerly of Tylon Labs".

"Tylon! That was Busuzima's expiriment lab! Why would you send me to someone on his side?", Kenji stood up.

Long sat back down, "Before Busuzima took over Tylon was a lab dedicated to human resources. I helped Professor Delenesk escape Busuzima's reign of terror. I'm sure the Professor can explain what your going through", Long sipped some of his tea.

Kenji opened the folder, "This is in Russia. He escaped to Russia?".

"Busuzima hate cold places", Long explained.

"Thanks. I need to get help before it's too late", Kenji went to the door.

"Kenji", He looked back, "Good luck".

Kenji smiled, "Thanks again". Kenji left the house. He was now on a mission. He had to find answers to all of his questions, maybe this Prof. Delenesk could tell him all of these things.

Moscow, Russia

Kenji found his way to the Prof.'s residence. Everything was now only a knock away. Everything that troubled him was right here. Kenji knocked on the door. He heard nothing. He knocked louder until he heard the voice of an old man.

"Ok, ok, ok, give me a minuet dammit.", the door opened. The man was about a foot shorter that Kenji. He had grey hair and a grey beard. "Do...uh...I know you?".

"Are you Professor Gustov Delenesk?", Kenji asked impatently.

The man looked at Kenji, "Yes I am Delenesk. What do you want?".

"My name is Kenji Ogami, I was sent here by a man named Long", Kenji stood at the door.

The old man smiled, "I know you now, please come in. It's cold outside".

Kenji told the man about everything. He told him all of his past that he could remember.

Gustov looked at Kenji, "You don't know what you are?".

"What do you mean? What I am?", Kenji was more puzzeld than ever.

Gustov looked down, "You are a clone. You and your brother were a miraculous breakthrough.".

Kenji stood up, "What! A clone? No, that's not possible".

"You do look like him", Gustov observed Kenji's face.

"Look like who, what are you talking about?", Kenji calmed down a little bit.

"He did'nt tell you, that's just like him. I'll be blount. You were cloned from Long. He's your father", Gustov drank some of his coffee.

Kenji could'nt think of anything to say. His mind went blank. Suddenly it was all so obvious. "It makes sense. I...It's not bad though. It's great. Long. He's a good person.". Kenji brightened up.

Gustov looked grim, "I have a terrible thing to say. It is the answer to your question. You are losing control...because all of the clones are unstable. And all of the clones will breakdown, their bodies will give out, and they will die".

Kenji only starred, "No. Tell me that's not true".

"These are the results shown in the animal testings", Gustov drank some more coffee, "I'm sorry Kenji. I hope you can find peace."

Kenji left Gustov's. He left broken. "I'm going to die", he thought. "Uriko".

End of Story

Next Story-Bloody Roar V: The Final Moment


End file.
